Pirates Of The Caribbean : The Philosopher's Stone
by Startling-Wishes
Summary: Suite du film Pirates des Caraïbes : la fontaine de jouvence. Alors que Jack se met en tête de retrouver la pierre philosophale, Alwën Meillson, de son côté, rejoint les rangs de la piraterie. Elle se lance alors dans la recherche de la pierre en question elle aussi.
1. Prologue

Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur cette page ! Ceci est le prologue d'une fiction comme vous l'avez sûrement lu, faite à deux. J'espère que vous apprécierez le prologue ^^

* * *

><p>La pierre philosophale, produit d'alchimie et de science, secret gardé par les plus sages.<p>

Elle confère l'immortalité à quiconque boit la potion, et l'argent, transformant le métal le plus sale en or le plus pur.

Cachée aux yeux de tous, devenue plus qu'une légende au fil du temps.

Alwën Meillson, de son vrai nom Alwën Hellson, part pour la mer dans le but de mettre main basse dessus.

Jack Sparrow et Will Turner, après que celui ci est confié le Hollandais Volant à un vieil et rigoureux ami, entreprennent eux aussi de la retrouver.

De son côté Larya Grant recherche elle aussi cette fabuleuse pierre.

Leurs chemins se croisent à plusieurs reprise, et leur destinées semblent être étrangement liées.

Serait-il possible qu'une malédiction pèse sur eux ?

Et dans ce cas, la pierre ne serait-elle pas perdue jamais ?

Une seule question se pose...

Qui remportera la victoire de cette lutte sans merci vers la vie éternelle ?

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en review ^^ Je sais que c'est court, mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs que ça !<p> 


	2. Jack and Gibbs

Voici le premier chapitre ! Je réponds à la review et je vous laisse lire ^^

**_Smithy_** : This is me thank you ^ ^ I hope this chapter'll please you, and for the translation, I agree with you, which is handy!  
>Sorry for the mistakes that slip in my answer, I'm not really good at English xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PDV Jack/_**

**_ My Life, My Choices, My Mistakes, My Lessons... Not Your Problem !*_**

Le Black Pearl était réduit à la taille d'un bateau pour enfant, et nous n'avions aucune chance de sortir d'ici vivants. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, si un bateau n'arrivait pas bientôt, nous mourrons de soif et de fatigue. Il était impossible de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit, en raison de la chaleur constante ou de l'air glacial, ou encore des animaux étranges qui rôdaient autours de nous. L'île en elle même semblait sortit d'un rêve, des couleurs éclatantes, une plage de sable doré, et la mer... Une mer turquoise et presque irréelle... Mais la vérité était tout autre, c'était une terre hostile, où si la faim et la soif ne nous tuaient pas, la nature s'en chargerait. D'ici deux à trois semaines, d'éventuels bâtiments de passage devraient pouvoir apercevoir nos cadavre sur la plage.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui m'accablais l'esprit... Si jamais nous sortions vivants de cet enfer, si jamais nous arrivions à nous enfuir de cet île de cauchemars, alors il faudrait trouver un nouvel équipage, et surtout, un nouveau navire. Aucun bien sûr, n'égalerait le Black Pearl, peut être devrais-je essayer de le faire redevenir ce qu'il avait été... Et me débarrasser du singe... Il fallait à tout prix que je me débarrasse de ce macaque !

Ensuite, malgré le fait que je sois un pirate, il y avait encore le problème de la mortalité... J'y avais beaucoup songé, passant en revue tout ce qui aurait pu faire que je ne me lance à nouveau dans une quête périlleuse. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il me faudrait partir à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Will, et de celle de Gibbs, mais c'était secondaire.

La pierre était la seule chose qui m'avais sembler possible à découvrir. Toutes les autres choses auxquelles j'avais pensé me paraissaient inaccessibles, et elles n'avaient laissées aucunes traces... Contrairement à la pierre, qui avait un véritable récit historique. De sa création, à sa disparition, et après, plus rien... Je savais qu'il existait une carte menant à l'endroit précis où elle avait été dissimulée. Cette carte, simple bout de parchemin jauni par le temps, avait été perdu par les troupes espagnoles qui l'avaient en leurs possession. C'était ma seule chance de trouver l'immortalité, et dès que je me serais échappé de cette endroit infernal, je me mettrais en quête de ce rouleau bénit. Je pense que Gibbs ne m'accompagnera pas, il préférerait rester à Port Royal ou a Tortuga, tout dépendrait d'où nous accosterions en premier lieu.

J'aimerais simplement trouver un plan pour m'enfuir d'ici. Je ne supportais plus la chaleur étouffante des journées, les rayons du soleil qui brûlaient ma peau, ni les insecte rampants ou velus de la nuit, et encore moins l'absence de rhum. Une semaine que je n'en avais pas bu... Une semaine que je n'avais pas touché ce liquide sacré, ni que je ne l'avais sentit glisser dans ma gorge... Une semaine que nous étions perdus ici... Gibbs était en ce moment même en train de manger une noix de coco, alors que je faisais les 100 pas sur la plage, retournant le problème dans tous les sens. Je ne voyais aucune solution à notre problème, à part voler un bateau, mais c'était impossible sur cet île... Il faudrait en construire un, mais cela nous prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, et nous serons morts bien avant d'avoir terminés la construction. De plus, ce serait d'autant plus long qu'il faudrait rassembler tous les matériaux, les façonner, et les assembler entre eux à l'aide d'une colle qu'il fallait laisser reposer pendant une semaine, et qu'il faudrait fabrique en quantité...

Rah... Si il y avait un bateau qui passait près de cette côte, ne serait-ce que dans une semaine... Mais non, rien ne viendrait près de cette île abandonnée même par les indigènes... Si je pouvais envoyer un message à Will... Il ne pourrait rien faire même si il arrivait à le recevoir, il était bien trop occupé par son poste de capitaine sur le Hollandais Volant et par son rôle de père et de mari... Il n'en avait que faire des soucis de son vieil ami. Je soupirais en commençant à rejoindre Gibbs. Autant aller boire du lait de coco que de me laisser mourir en fixant les flots. Lorsque j'arrivais près de lui, j'attrapai une moitié de noix et bu le liquide goûteux qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ça ne valait pas le rhum, mais c'était tout de même assez bon, je devais le reconnaître. Je me rendis compte qu'étonnamment, je mourrais de faim. C'est trois noix de coco que j'engloutis en à peine dix minutes, ou peut être cinq... Je commençais à perdre le fils du temps, et c'était mauvais signe... Il fallait à tout prix qu'on parte d'ici ! Je retirais d'un geste vif un insecte répugnant qui montait sur ma cuisse. Bon, à présent, un petit tour de l'île pour digérer, et je m'installerais dans une des grottes que j'avais remarqué le veille. Je me levais en chancelant et me dirigeais de nouveau vers la plage. Gibbs me regarda partir sans rien dire, et se coucha dans l'herbe, en lisière du bois.

J'allais d'un bon pas vers l'un des pics rocheux et l'escaladais prudemment. J'y trouvais une grotte au sommet, assez grande pour que je puisse y passer la nuit, et assez petite pour que je sécurise l'entrée avec un feu. Si je trouvais suffisamment de bois sec, je pourrais l'allumer en moins de cinq minutes, ce qui serait très pratique car la nuit tombait vite ici. Je me relevais donc prestement et redescendais de l'autre côté, pour arriver dans un champs de fleurs colorées. J'aurais pu me croire tombé dans le monde de petits oursons tous mignons qui ne pensent qu'à aider et faire des câlins aux autres... Beurk, c'est écœurant.

Je continuais donc d'avancer en sifflotant et m'enfonçais de quelques mètres entre les arbres pour ramasser quelques bout de bois. Lorsque j'en eu assez, je me rendis de l'autre côté pour trouver les pierres qu'il me fallait. Je débouchais sur un champs de je-ne-sais-quoi, qui avait l'air comestible. Après tout, si j'étais condamné à mourir, que ce soit ici empoisonné par une plante bizarre, ou dans une semaine de soif, ça ne changerais rien. J'attrapais un des étranges fruits de ces étranges arbres et l'ouvrit avant de croquer dedans. C'était pas trop mal... C'était un peu laiteux, je me doutais que ce n'était pas vraiment mur, mais ce n'était pas immangeable pour autant. Je sais que beaucoup de poison ont bon goût, alors si demain, je ne me levais pas, ce serait normal... J'en mangeais quelques autres et me dépêcha de retourner à la grotte en constatant que la nuit tombait. C'est donc avec les bras chargés de bras, de pierre et de fruits bizarres que je remontais dans mon perchoir.

* * *

><p>*Ma vie, mes choix, mes erreurs, mes leçon... Ce n'est pas ton problème !<p>

Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez au moins un peu appréciez, la suite arrive bientôt :)


	3. Alwën

_Voici le deuxième chapitre plus qu'en retard mais tout de même là ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez un peu du moins, ce modeste texte._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>POV Alwën/

_**"When people underestimate your dreams predict your losses, or criticize you, remember they tell you their story. Not yours"***_

25 ans... 25 ans que je supporte cet ivrogne qu'est mon père. Cette personne qui prétend être mon père... Cet être ignoble, qui empeste l'alcool sur des kilomètres à la ronde, qui se soûle tout ce qu'il veut à longueur de temps, avachis sur un tas de vêtements sales, qui crois tout savoir sur tout alors que sa maigre connaissance se borne à l'élevage de porcs.

Je voudrais m'enfuir, loin, que l'on perde ma trace, que l'on oublie tout de moi, jusqu'à mon existence même. Je veux la liberté, le soleil, le chant des mouettes. Je veux le vent ébouriffant mes cheveux, les vagues se fracassant sur les rochers , les joyeux cris d'un heureux équipage. Je veux prendre la mer, avoir un bateau, être capitaine. Je veux revendiquer le fait que je sois née en mer, au milieu des pirate. Et je veux par dessus tout retrouver mes véritable parents et partir loin de cette enfer terrestre.

Voilà que Liliane vient vers moi. Elle sourie encore, elle sourie toujours... C'est une jeune femme fascinante aux longs et lisses cheveux roux. Ses yeux verts brillent comme des émeraude, et sa fine silhouette fait ressortir une forte poitrine. Elle n'a que 19 ans et vit déjà de ses charmes... Mais c'est comme ça, ici, à Tortuga. Elle m'a encore une fois sortie de mes pensées pour me raconter de nouveau un ragot entendu sur le marché, il paraîtrait que Jack Sparrow recherche un équipage. Lorsqu'elle repart enfin, je me replonge dans mes rêve d'enfant, mes fantasme d'adolescent, fait d'un monde peuplé de pirates, de trésors incroyables, et de légendes improbables. Je me surprend une fois de plus à rêvé de faire partit du célèbre équipage du nom moins connu Black Pearl, sous les ordre de ce fameux capitaine, réputé dans les sept mers. Mais je sais aussi qu'une femme à bord porte malheur, et que jamais je ne monterais dans ce vaisseau de l'Enfer, au voiles noires et au drapeau annonciateur de mort.

J'ai pris ma décision, enfin... Demain, je pars pour l'océan. Je vole un bateau, après avoir fait un tours du côté de la taverne pour entendre les potins sur le Black Pearl, et je me retrouve libre, voguant sur les flots, solitaire. Par la suite, je pourrai accoster sur une lointaine île, réunir un équipage et me mettre à la recherche de mon premier butin. Cela me parait simple, enfantin, me remplis d'une agréable impatiente que depuis longtemps je n'avais pas ressentis.

Je sais que je peux le faire, et je veux plus que jamais défier l'océan et ses danger, la mer et ses merveille, sentir l'embrun de l'écume qui me fouette le visage. Et tout cela, je pourrai, j'en suis certaine, le ressentir le lendemain.

Cependant, une question me trotte dans la tête, que va faire l'ignoble homme qui me loge si je m'enfuie. Il n'aura pas les moyens de lancer quelqu'un à ma recherche, personne ne croira un alcoolique, et même si l'on découvre que c'est la vérité, qui aurai quelque chose à faire d'une jeune paysanne ? Personne... Je suis seule, et je le sais. Ça me convient d'ailleurs parfaitement. Moi, seule, à jamais. S'attacher à quelqu'un est dangereux, pour cette personne et pour soi. Je n'ai que 25 ans, et j'en ai vu plus que certains morts. Car le temps, même s'il passe rapidement, est lent pour les gens comme moi.

Seule, le mot résonne dans ma tête comme une douce litanie sans fin. Une pointe de tristesse que je refoule vite essaie de faire couler quelques perles salées sur mes joues pâles. Je suis trop habituée à cet abandon pour encore m'en soucier, je ne ressens rien. Ni compassion, ni amitié, et encore moins de l'amour. Les sentiments ne sont que des choses futiles qui causent la perte de l'espèce humaine. Je trouverai le remède à cette mortalité. Et je resterai seule face au reste du monde, immortelle...

Il me faut cependant un plan, après l'adrénaline du moment. Que faire ? Où aller ? Une multitude de questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Il y en a tellement que je suis incapable d'en saisir le sens. De toute façon, je me fiche de cela. Je saurai me débrouiller, seule comme toujours. Et tant pis si je me perds en mer, je retrouverai mon chemin en me laissant porter par les flots...

* * *

><p><em>*Lorsque les gens sous-estiment tes rêves, prédisent tes pertes, ou te critiquent, rappelle-toi qu'ils racontent leur histoire. Pas la tienne.<em>

_Et voilà ^^ Alors, une réaction ? J'espère au moins que ça vous à plus un chouilla :)_


End file.
